


A nice responsibility

by Esteicy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Babies, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: "Maximus sighed relaxing in his place, he loved being a parent but he also loved being married to someone with so much energy."Just a little tender moment of Pietro and Maximus in their early parenting life.
Relationships: Maximus Boltagon/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 4





	A nice responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Necropede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necropede/gifts).



> Hi! Tomo I really wanted to give you a gift for your birthday but as I mentioned I didn't have access to a laptop until recently, so I hope you enjoy this little thing even if it took a while. 
> 
> It doesn't have a lot of plot, it's just a sweet moment between our boys and their babies ❤️
> 
> For anyone else that may be reading this, it's all base in a roleplay AU. 
> 
> Now please read and enjoy

Pietro was feeling well, he had a busy but satisfactory day of classes at his college, he gave a really good presentation in one of them and got a good grade in a test from last week, then had a productive study session with some classmates and now was happy to be back home. The weather was a little colder than usual but that didn’t really bother him., one of the good things of his power.

The staff of the castle greeted him politely and received his coat as always, he thanked them and refused the offer to have some drink just yet, he wanted to know if his husband wanted something first.

He left his books away and ran to their shared room, opening the door carefully in case he could be disturbing something. Just like he expected Maximus was in bed holding their little children one in each arm, the three of them taking a probably well-deserved nap.

Smiling with tenderness Pietro came closer and kissed them all, then proceeded to gently take the twins back to their cribs, making sure they wouldn’t wake up.

“Good girl” he whispered caressing Cassandra’s dark hair, she was getting stronger every day “And good boy” he covered Prometheus with his blanket “You kept your daddy busy today, didn’t you?” he giggled and let them rest.

After about half an hour later Maximus woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes and taking a moment to remember where he was before gasping and sitting, why his babies weren’t there with him?

“Don’t’ worry, I only put them in their beds” Pietro said touching his shoulder and kissing his cheek “Hi beautiful, tiring day?”

“Oh…hello darling” Max smiled and sighed relieved “Just like any other…how about you?”

“It was a good one, but I couldn’t wait to be back with you anyway” he leaned against him “You don’t have to take all the responsibility yourself, you know? I’m sorry for having to be so many hours out, but…we could get a nanny to help you with them.”

“I know we could, but it’s nothing I can’t handle and I don’t mind that you are studying, it’s important for you” Max closed his eyes “You know my parents weren’t exactly super involved in my childhood, mostly nannies and my brother were taking care of me…I don’t want that for them, I want to be part of this even if it makes me take naps during the afternoon.”

“Are you sure?” Pietro took his hand and kissed it, Maximus nodded “You are wonderful, you know that?”

“I know, but thank you for saying it” always with a great self-esteem “If it gets too stressing I can always ask for help from your sisters, they are always happy to get some time with their little niece and nephew.”

“And don’t forget my dad, I don’t remember when was the last time I saw him smile like an idiot so often” Pietro laughed.

“The only reason he isn’t in this room all the day is because he is busy with his king stuffs” Max joined his laughing.

“I asked the servants to bring us tea and some snacks, by the way…the day is a little cold, I supposed you would appreciate it.”

“I always appreciate tea” he nodded and kissed his lips “Thanks.”

Shortly after their food arrived they could hear a soft crying coming from the room next to them that soon became two, Maximus tried to get up but his husband stopped him.

“Wait right there, I was the whole day locked in college classrooms, let me have some of this too” he went to the door.

“Don’t take long or your tea will get cold.”

“I can’t promise anything, you know how it is” he closed the door and started trying to comfort the twins.

Maximus sighed relaxing in his place, he loved being a parent but he also loved being married to someone with so much energy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fluff, it's my passion 😌
> 
> I'm hoping you liked this fic, I always have a good time writing about them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kisses~! 😘


End file.
